Love, Luck and a Crocodile
by RaspberryRipple1
Summary: Charlotte Darling and her siblings visit Neverland. But will everyone live to tell the tale?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan, it belongs to Disney (and Great Ormond Street Hospital since J.M Barrie gave the copyrights of the book to them). I also don't own any characters in the films or books. However, I do own Charlotte.**

Charlotte Hazel Laura Darling was the oldest child in the Darling family, at the age of seventeen. Mr and Mrs Darling adopted Hazel when she was three years old. She had long blonde hair and green eyes. Hazel wore her light green nightgown and matching slippers. Her sister Wendy Moira Angela Darling was twelve years old. She had short light brown hair tied up with a ribbon and blue eyes. Wendy was wearing a baby blue nightgown and matching slippers. Her brother John Napoleon Darling was eight years old. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. John was wearing a long white nightgown and matching slippers. Her other brother Michael was four years old. Michael had light brown hair and blue eyes. Michael wore pink footy pyjamas.

The adventure started one night when George and Mary Darling were going out to a party and leaving their four children at home.

John was dressed up as Captain Hook from the boys' favourite story. Wendy was an expert on Peter Pan, and would tell her brothers and sister everything there was to know about him. Charlotte had her own room, but usually came into the nursery to hear Wendy's stories about Pan and Hook, she was more like her brothers when it came to the stories – she liked the Indians and the pirates more than the mermaids or Tinker Bell. Michael was dressed as Peter Pan, and the boys were bouncing from bed to bed fighting with wooden swords. Charlotte watched them, while Wendy began to prepare for bed. Nana, the family's nanny and dog, entered the nursery with a tonic for the three youngest and set it down on a table before trying to clean up after the boys.

George Darling entered the nursery to find his sons fighting on a bed and his eldest daughter sat on a stool watching them. Charlotte never joined her brothers, feeling that she was too old to actively recreate the stories, but she enjoyed watching and remembered the time when she and Wendy weren't too old to play these games with John. George began to search through drawers to find his cufflinks which had disappeared. George eventually gave up the search for the cufflinks, and looked to the boys.  
>"And just what are you boys doing?" George looked annoyed.<br>"Playing Peter Pan, father." John replied, showing his hook and sword to George. George looked to Charlotte, who was reading The Jungle Book. George didn't like Charlotte reading children's books at her age, she was almost an adult and should act like one, as should Wendy. He stormed over to the doorway.  
>"Wendy!" George yelled until Wendy walked back into the nursery.<br>"Yes Father?"  
>"What have I told you about filling the boy's heads with this nonsense?" George demanded.<br>"Oh, but Father, it isn't nonsense." Wendy politely argued with her father. George took a step towards Wendy to yell when he went sliding on a skateboard and ended up falling and hitting his head on a chest of drawers. Nana was also knocked into a wall by George, and Wendy and her siblings rushed to make sure Nana was alright.  
>"Poor Nana." They all cried. This was the last straw for George, who took Nana outside and chained her in the garden.<p>

Meanwhile, Charlotte went back to her own room and Mary put Wendy and the boys to bed. She left the room, and George and Mary left to their party. Upon their departure, Charlotte crept back into the nursery to make sure the window was unlocked and the lights turned down. She knew Wendy's belief that Peter Pan visited in the night and knew Wendy would be upset if the window was left locked. Charlotte was about to return to her room when she saw a shadow at the window. She hid behind the door, and saw a boy around Wendy's age fly into the nursery, followed by what looked like a little fairy. The boy had red hair and brown eyes. He wore a green cap with pointed ears underneath, and a green tunic and leggings with brown shoes. The fairy had blonde hair in a bun and blue eyes. She wore a green dress and green shoes with white decoration.

"Peter Pan… Tinker Bell…" Charlotte whispered, a big smile on her face. She watched as Peter searched the nursery for something. Tinker Bell seemed to be helping him search, but opened Wendy's music box, causing the music to play. Charlotte entered the room and watched as Peter tackled the shadow he found in a drawer. Peter tried to stick his shadow back on with soap and his attempts woke Wendy, who got her sewing kit out. While Wendy sewed the shadow back to Peter's body, Charlotte went to free Tinker Bell from the drawer. Tinker Bell looked angry, she was almost out of the drawer when Wendy had accidentally knocked her back inside. However, Tinker Bell found she liked this girl that helped her and didn't seem to have any interest in Peter.

"You should come to Neverland, Wendy. You could be the mother of the Lost Boys, and tell them stories." Peter was trying to convince her to go with him.  
>"What about Charlotte, and John and Michael?" Wendy asked. Peter thought for a second.<br>"They can come too." Wendy ran to wake her brothers, and the Darling children stood in the middle of the room. Tinker Bell begrudgingly sprinkled pixie dust over them, although she was a little excited to have her new friend come to Neverland, she didn't want Wendy – she was getting much too comfortable around Peter.

The children quickly gathered how to fly, and Peter led them out of the window. Charlotte had found it the most difficult but managed to keep up with her siblings, Peter and Tinker Bell. The children were finally going to Neverland, a place they only dreamt of reaching.

**A/N: Hey guys, so if anyone knows the name of the nightgowns men and boys wore in 1904 (when Peter Pan is set) then could you please PM me or tell me in a review? Also, I used the spelling 'Tinker Bell' because that's what the Peter Pan Wiki and the Tinker Bell films use. If it's actually spelt Tinkerbell or Tinkerbelle or something, let me know that as well. Thanks and a happy new year to everyone.**


End file.
